


Plans for Lunch

by deadmeaties



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmeaties/pseuds/deadmeaties
Summary: Andrew is a sneak and peaks in on Jay and Matthew’s lunch date.





	Plans for Lunch

It had just been a passing comment between him and Jay, something Jay threw out there with intent to impress, but it had just spiked Andrew’s curiosity significantly. He was standing by the art room door, Maury standing at his side and telling him to get a good look inside. Andrew was probably betraying a lot of trust by doing this.  
“Guess who’s meeting me in the empty art classroom during lunch period?” Jay had said with a sly smirk on his face.  
Andrew bit onto the hook without hardly any coaxing, “Who?” He didn’t expect anyone to meet Jay secretly anywhere.  
“Matthew.” He smirked even wider at the shock on Andrew’s face. “He wants me so bad, it’s amazing. He’s practically begging for my dick.” Jay leaned closer, “I’m gonna fuck him up so good.” The bell rung for lunch moments after and Jay was out of the classroom like lightning. As soon as Jay had spoken about his rendezvous in the art classroom, Maury had appeared, with that big grin on his face. “Oh, you know you wanna see.” He purred, elbowing Andrew’s shoulder. Of course he wanted to see… He didn’t know why, but he did. He was a pervert, this was established. So, he nonchalantly followed Jay to the art classroom, lagging behind significantly as to not run into anyone.  
Now, he stood with his back against the door, Maury still to his right, egging him on. “I’m gonna! Relax! I’m just...getting up the courage.”  
“Come on, you might miss something good! What if Jay is really in there, banging Matthew’s brains out?” He barked, waving wildly towards the window.  
Andrew just had to see. He spun around and peeked into the corner of the window in the door. Inside, he could see Jay standing with his arms around a thin waist. Andrew could only see the back of the other person, but it was very obvious it was Matthew. No mistaking it. He immediately felt his insides twisting up with familiar warmth and excitement. “Good, you didn’t miss any action.” Maury chuckled, looking around the empty hallway. It was lunch, so no one was around to witness Andrew spying on the two rule breakers.  
Jay’s clumsy hands yanked out the fabric of the nice tucked in clothes and fiddled with the pants around Matthew’s waist. Their lips were locked and Matthew’s arms were around his neck, keeping him close between his legs at the table he sat on top off. Jay pulled Matthew off the table and made him stand up, then shoved his pants down and exposed his perky butt decorated in...what looked like lacy panties. Andrew’s dick started to ache against his jeans almost immediately. He bit his lip hard and glanced around the hallway frantically before staring hungrily into the room again.  
Jay’s hands slid down and groped at Matthew’s cute butt and snapped the elastic of the waist against his pale skin. He made him jolt a little and Jay just went in to bite and suck on Matthew’s neck after. Jay’s hands moved so greedily, feeling up as much of Matthew’s skin as they possibly could. They seemed to never be satisfied. Jay pulled Matthew really close against him and kissed him again before turning him around and bending him over the table slightly. Now, Andrew could get a full look at Matthew. He took in the blush on his face, the lust in his eyes, and the way his boner was pressing against those panties. It made him shudder and lick his dry lips. He wanted to shove his hand down his pants and grab himself.  
Matthew was panting softly, eyes half lidded while Jay pulled down his panties. He was pressed down further against the table and Jay pulled himself closer. They didn’t really have a lot of time. Lunch was 30 minutes.  
Jay’s hands were busy again as he sucked at his fingers then put them inside of Matthew, stretching him and fucking him for awhile with them. Matthew seemed to be liking it quite a lot. His face was contorting into nervous pleasure, his mouth opening occasionally to let moans escape, he assumed. Andrew wished he could hear what Matthew sounded like while getting fucked by Jay’s fingers. He teeth bit his lip hard enough now that he started to taste metal and that just made his dick twitch and ache worse.  
Jay didn’t waste any more time getting to the good stuff. He pulled out his own dick and grabbed something out of his pocket, squeezing it onto his hand and smearing it all over his length. Then, he aligned himself. Andrew’s face was nearly flat against the glass, trying to get as good of a view as he as could while Jay pushed into Matthew, causing those big blue eyes to roll back and flutter closed. Matthew’s mouth opened and Andrew swore he heard him just slightly through the heavy door.  
Jay looked like he was having the time of his life, big smirk on his face while he groaned and grabbed onto Matthew’s thin hips. He pushed himself in all the way and waited for just a little bit, but Matthew started grabbing back at him and saying something. Andrew tried so hard to read his lips. “Fuck me already.” Matthew’s lips said. Just the thought of those words coming from him had his head spinning.  
“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Jay’s lips spoke back and he almost immediately pulled back and thrusted back in. Matthew’s face shifted to only pleasure now as Jay relentlessly started to pound into him. Jay just kept going and going, getting faster as he went. Andrew was honestly impressed with how he kept up his pace so well and Matthew definitely was happy with it too. Andrew could barely take it anymore. His dick hurt pressing in his jeans like this. Maury was in his ear, chanting, ‘Do it! Do it!’ and fuck, Andrew couldn’t say no. He looked around the hallway again, checking for people before he shoved his hand down his pants and started to jack off right there in the hallway, his perverted little eyes glued again to the sight of his friends fucking in the art room. They were so unabashed in here. He loved that they didn’t know he could see them. Andrew panted against the window, loving the way Matthew looked as Jay fucked him. He kind of wanted this moment to last forever. Andrew just wished he could be right there, seeing them, hearing them, and getting the best view possible. He wished he could tell them how he wanted them to fuck.  
Jay pulled out and said something very pointedly and Matthew turned over to sit on the table. Jay pushed him to be flat on his back and slid him closer so their hips were flush together. Matthew’s long legs wrapped around the back of Jay’s thighs and squeezed tightly at his hips as he thrusted into him again.  
Andrew could now see a lot more of Matthew as he laid there on the table, exposed, shirt pushed up his front, hair a mess. He was very happy for this. Jay had even taken the guy’s pants off, but he left the panties on. He had them shifted to the side to get the access he needed. Jay had Matthew arching his back off the table, clutching at Jay’s shirt, trying to find some sort of anchor to keep him grounded or something. Things seemed to be getting a lot more heated in there. Jay’s mouth was open in what looked like panting, and Matthew had his fingers tangled in his own hair and his ankles hooked around Jay’s waist. Jay leaned down and pulled Matthew close to him, locking their lips again and thrusting as fast as he could. Jay had Matthew bouncing on his dick, sweating and panting, red in the face, and embarrassed. He was a bit of a mess and it looked so good on him. Jay looked like he was ready to explode. Andrew stroked himself faster in his jeans, making a few small noises he managed to keep muffled by biting his lip again. His knees were a little shaky, but he managed to keep himself up as he climaxed into his hand right after watching Matthew (and maybe Jay?) cum between them and lean his head back in bliss. Andrew pulled away from the window, still shuddering from his orgasm. No one was in the hall. He prayed that no one had caught him as he caught his breath. Maury was eating this shit up right now and really going wild about how much of a beast Jay was. Andrew had to go clean himself off, but he made the mistake of peaking again. This time, Jay wasn’t visible and Matthew was sitting on the table, his mouth moving inaudibly. He turned his head around and locked eyes with Andrew long enough that Andrew could see the shock in his face. He quickly lept back and ran off as quickly as his totally out of shape body would allow him down the hallway. No one followed him as he ducked into the nearest bathroom and washed his hands off. He was panting again, but for a much better reason. His heart stopped at the memory of Matthew’s eyes landing on him. He was so fucked. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and his stomach growled. Definitely worth it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i knew who matthew’s hormone monster was


End file.
